tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Hugo and the Airship
Hugo and the Airship is the twentieth episode of the twentieth season. Plot When Hugo arrived on Sodor, he could not believe why none of the engines liked him. One day, the inspectors are inspecting Hugo, questioning his safety. Later, Henry sees a Zeppelin and thinks Hugo is flying. He tells the other engines but they question how Hugo is able to fly. When Hugo learns about it, he decides to go off after the Zeppelin. James thinks it looks like a hot air balloon. While Hugo follows the Zeppelin, he accidentally makes Skiff and Captain Joe go backwards with his propeller. Skiff compares Hugo's wish to fly to him being able to go on rails and sea. Thomas tells Hugo he has also had dreams of flying but knows he is too heavy. Later Hugo goes up Gordon's hill, attempting to take off, but when he gets to the top, he goes down the other side. He keeps going over Gordon's hill again and again until the sun sets and he learns that Thomas was right. Later, he arrives in Knapford Station and asks the Fat Controller why he could not fly. The Fat Controller then explains to Hugo that he was built to be on the ground and is perfect for travelling by land. Hugo then thinks that might be right after all. He then gives an extra blast of his propeller to make Skiff and Joe fly down the track again. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Hugo * Skiff * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * The Three Railway Inspectors * The Welsh Bird Watcher * Captain Joe * A Schoolboy (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * Albert's Wife (cameo) Locations * Wellsworth * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * MC BUNN * Vicarstown Bridge * Kellsthorpe Road * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Gordon's Hill * Arlesburgh Harbour * The Mainland (mentioned) Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Henry, Gordon, James, Sir Topham Hatt, two Railway Inspectors and the Welsh Bird Watcher * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie, Clarabel and the Little Boy * Rob Rackstraw as Hugo * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Bob Golding as a Railway Inspector * Steven Kynman as the Knapford Station Speaker US * Joseph May as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Henry and Gordon * Rob Rackstraw as James and Hugo * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel and the Little Boy * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt, two Railway Inspectors and the Welsh Bird Watcher * Bob Golding as a Railway Inspector * Steven Kynman as the Knapford Station Speaker Trivia * A reference to Engine of the Future is made. * Some sound effects are omitted in the UK version. * Thomas says that sometimes he dreams that he flies, that may have been a reference to the tenth season episode, Sticky Toffee Thomas and the nineteenth season episode, The Other Side of the Mountain. Goofs * Rasmus Hardiker is credited in the UK credits despite none of his characters speaking in that dub. * When Hugo pulls into Knapford on the evening, the Fat Controller's hat is not rendered properly as it is invisible. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/US/AUS * Extraordinary Engines US DVD Boxsets * Extraordinary Engines and Railway Friends Double Pack Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Airship Hangar * TrackMaster - Hugo and Skiff de:Hugo und das Luftschiff es:Hugo y el Avión pl:Hugo i Statek Powietrzny Category:Episodes Category:Season 20 episodes